


The Lusty adventures of an abstinent girl

by Goddesss_Stories



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Blacked, Extreme, Futanari, MILFs, Multi, Virginity, Voyeurism, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddesss_Stories/pseuds/Goddesss_Stories
Summary: Miu Sagata is a simple girl. she goes to work, she pays her taxes, she likes baking and cooking and has a great happy life with her boyfriend of over 13 years...this life is definitely without it's share of struggles like the fact that Miu is a virgin of the highest degree. She remains abstinent until the day she is married refusing to use toys of any kind, watch any pornographic material and has also refrained from living together with her boyfriend as to not succumb to such desires. Sadly, these methods do not work out to well for her as she often finds herself fantasizing about her first experience. One day, Kira, her boyfriend, proposes to her which sends her fantasies into overdrive as she comes to the realization that the time is almost at hand. How will events unfold in the life of Miu Sagata?
Kudos: 3





	1. Marriage is a really big deal!

"Can we play now, daddy! I've been a good girl all day just like you asked!" Says a young woman with her face filled with lust. She raises her dress revealing ropes tied all around her body and nipple piercings.

"Yeah, that's me...looking like a complete slut. Before you judge me, this happened the day after my wedding so I'm officially married. Y'know, I wasn't always like this. I used to be an abstinent girl who had no lustful desires. All I wanted to do was one day get married to my boyfriend and start a family..., but I have friends who tricked me out of being pure. Get ahold of yourself, Miu, you did it for his sake! Right, so where was I? Oh right. Let's go back to when I was a pure hard working woman!"

In an office building, countless phones ring just as fast as they're being hung up. Pens are moving across paper as quick as the wind. The only words to be heard are "Shunya industries, please hold."

"Miu, it's only a day and then I'll be back in town." My boyfriend over the phone says frantically trying to calm me down. "Look at the bright side, I come back home on a weekend."

I smile and wipe away my tears while I blow my nose.

"OK, that's fine. I'll see you when you get back" I respond.

I hang up the phone and take a deep breath.

"It's all in the tears girls!"

Alright, I said I was pure, I never said I was perfect! Just keep reading

My friends begin to laugh.

"I knew that nice girl routine was all an act." A friend said.

I guess while I'm at it, I should introduce you to the demo- I mean friends that assist me throughout my journey through womanhood. The honey blonde woman there is Mika or Michelle as she likes to be called. She fully embraces American society and is what the kids on the internet call an "Ameriboo". The one in the middle, who calls herself " blessed in the chest" is Ringo. She's a hard-working woman with two kids and a loving husband...just don't get her drunk. The last one, Satan herself, Han. Han is....wild. She fights, works out, parties, and has sex with any man that even remotely shows her any form of kindness. She's secretly a sub underneath all those abs and that dominant personality, but she's sweet and loving...when she wants something. Ugh, look at me using terms like "sub"...I disgust myself. On with the story!

"Alright, girls, it's time for some serious talk," says Ringo as she claps her hands. "What are we going to do for little Miu's birthday?"

"How about we go to a restaurant and eat something thereafter some karaoke?" Responded Mika.

"Or, and hear me out, we go have a nice little party." Said Han grabbing a drink out of the fridge.

We look at her with skepticism as she sits and drinks. She looks up at us and we look at each other. Ringo breaks the silence.

"What do you mean "Little", Han?" Ringo asked.

"Exactly what I said. A little get together between the 4 of us. We just sit and talk about how well we've matured and whether or not we're satisfied with where we are in life. Order some food and watch some movies. There's this one American flick I like called "Sleepless in Seattle" that I think you guys might enjoy." She responded.

Baffled by her response, we take a long pause before my phone rings.

"Excuse me, I have to take this." I say while speed walking my way out of the room.

The caller ID showed me that it was Kira, my long time boyfriend of 13 years...the same guy I bawled my eyes out to earlier. He's been so sweet to me for the longest so one day during 2nd year of middle school, I confessed my love to him. Ever since then, we've been close...the only problem I had with Kira is that I felt like he'd do small things on the side to arouse me knowing full well I was saving myself for marriage. I'm not going to lie and say that it didn't work, but I was a girl who stuck to her guns and refused to give in to the temptations of lust....was. Did I mention how hung he is?

"Hey, babe, how are you?" He asked sounding quite busy.

"I'm fine, I'm planning out my birthday plans with the girls right now while we're on break. Han is really full of surprises today."

"That's the one with the insane Libido, right?" He asked.

I laughed a bit too loudly as I was being overheard by my boss. He simply walked past and told me "There's something for you on your desk.". I responded " Yes sir" and kept on with my conversation.

"Miu, there's something I have to ask you," Kira said in a near whisper-like voice.

"What is it?" I responded.

"How late are you going to be coming in tonight?"

"Why?"

"There's something "special" I have planned for us, but it's going to take some time to set up." He said.

"Special you say? Like what" I asked skeptically.

"You'll see when you get here." He teased.

"I'll be coming in around 11 pm since I'm going out with the girls," I told him.

"That's perfect! See you when you get here."

"Wait, but what about the trip?" I inquired in confusion.

"Were you not listening? I said I leave next weekend." He clarified.

I shrugged and go to hang up the phone, but I hear Kira speaking in the background and listen in for a bit.

"Yeah, she's going to love this. I know she's not that type of girl, but sometimes you just have to step out of your comfort zone, you know? Oh, hey can you put the collar in the bag?"

My heart started beating quickly and my mind starts racing.

"What does he mean "collar"...what does he have planned for the night...it can't be what I think it is!"

I form an image in my mind of me blindfolded wearing latex thigh highs and arm gloves with a collar that says "Miu" on the tag. I crawl toward Kira while breathing heavily and becoming intoxicated by the strong smell of his manhood. The strong odor of his dick filling my nose made me wetter the more I thought about it. He tells me to come closer prompting me to crawl onto the couch and lay my head mere inches away from his dick only to ask me "Who's my good girl?" I replied with "Miu is daddy's good girl." Being closer to it, the smell drove me crazy...I knew that I could stick my tongue out and lick it, but I had to be obedient to my master if I wanted my treat. Moments later, a hand grabs me by the shoulder and brings me back to reality. It was none other than Ringo with a concerned look on her face.

"Miu, darling, your face is like a tomato. Are you ok?" She said.

I turn away hiding my face and wiping the drool away from my mouth. Regaining my composure, I look at my phone seeing that it's on the home screen which is an image of me and Kira drinking a milkshake together.

"Earth to Miu, anyone home?" Said Mika

"I'm fine...I'm ok." I responded.

"Really?" Said Han

"Absolutely not! Kira bought a collar!!!" I exclaimed

"A collar? So you're getting a dog?" Mika asked.

"Unless she is the dog. Jeez, I didn't know Kira was such a kinky fucker." Han teased with a smug look on her face.

Ringo stares at Han with such a look that Han becomes nervous and whistles.

"How do you know he's buying a collar?" She asked.

"As I was going to hang up, he was telling someone that I need to step out of my comfort zone or something and that I'm not that type of girl." I frantically explained.

"Yes, but how do you know it's a collar?" Ringo asked.

"He told them to put the collar in the bag!" I said.

"Collar in the bag?" Ringo Questioned.

"That could literally mean anything," Mika said.

"But he was talking about me!" I said

"How do you know!?" Ringo asked.

"Because he directed it to a she" I responded.

"But it doesn't have to be you!" Han said.

"That sounds like he's cheating." Mika added.

"Hey, he's a good guy and would never cheat." I rebutted

"What color was the bag?" Mika asked

"Why does that matter?" Ringo asked.

"It doesn't." I added

"Maybe the collar was the only thing in the bag." Mika said

"But we can all agree that the collar was in the bag, right?" I asked.

"How would we know? We only have what you told us." Han said.

Ringo claps her hands

"Ok, that's enough. Miu, perhaps you're looking too deep into this. Why don't we all just get back to work and finish our conversation later." She said while pushing us out of the break room.

We say our goodbyes and go back to our respective cubicles. However, a little heart just so happened to be at my cubicle with the words "For Miu" on it.

I couldn't make heads or tails of it so I just looked around and opened it. It was a box of chocolates from Kira that said: "You're sweeter than 1000 kisses." I open it up to find 999 red chocolate pieces and a golden chocolate piece in the middle with a small note on it that reads "1000 kisses from me and many more to last a lifetime."

"This is so cheesy, but I love it so much." I said while gushing over the sweet present.

Just then, my mother calls me and shrieks over the phone before finally calming down enough to ask me this:

"You're getting married!!!?" She yells over the phone.

"Getting married!? Who said anything about marriage?" I frantically respond.

"Oh don't play coy with me, Kira asked you to-" just then, my dad takes over the call and tells me that he loves me before hanging up suddenly.

"What the hell was that about and what's all this about marriage!?" I think to myself as I eat the chocolate pieces one by one.

Look at me all innocent and stuff. Pure and unsure of myself with nothing really going for myself. Y'know, I always used to wonder if I got married, would my husband want me to stay at home or continue working...I would've been cool with either one, but you'll see which one I choose in the end. Let's keep the story going for now, but let's check in on Kira for a while as his story is just as important as mine.

"This...is a lot, but it's worth it. I guess I can start cooking some food for now since I know that Miu doesn't really eat a lot outside of home, but after I clean up a bit."

Another thing I can say about Kira is that he really, REALLY, knows how to clean a house. I'm surprised he took a job in computer tech...well not too surprised since he loves his online games.

"Really not much to clean...oh wait, I cleaned this morning since Miu cleaned yesterday." He reaches into the bag pulling out ingredients for dinner as well as a collar and some movies.

"I really hope she didn't eat all that chocolate by herself. She gets stomach aches whenever she eats to many sweets...then again, she loves her chocolate so I can't put it past her." He says while food prepping. He plays his favorite mixes consisting of old school blues from different countries and rock and roll with the first song that plays is Killer Queen.

"Let's get down to it." He says, rolling up his sleeves.

He begins to chop up vegetables and rinses them off before putting them in a bowl. He takes out fresh fish from the fridge and puts it on a cutting board.

"Glad I took this out earlier."

He de-bones the fish and puts them in a bowl, setting it out for the cats to come to eat....yes, we feed the neighborhood cats. Hours pass by, but to Kira they seem like meer moments as he's cooking a meal that I was sure to enjoy. He cooked all of my favorite foods and luckily I had forgotten all about eating while I was out with the girls. We had pretty much just sat at the bar for a few hours after work talking about the collar and the ring before going home. Coming home, I smelled a pleasant aroma as I approached the door.

"He made dinner for me again. I see."

I open the door to find him sleeping on the couch obviously tired from cooking and waiting for me to come home. I walk by and kiss him on the cheek before heading to the kitchen. I put my purse down on the table....and there it was...the dreaded collar I had been worrying about all day. I couldn't help but slip back into a daydream about what he was going to do to me with that collar.

I took my jacket off as I felt it getting tighter and tighter on me...I felt constricted and unable to move the way I wanted to. My heart began to beat faster and faster the more I looked at the collar. I had yet to pick it up and see the tag on it, but I just knew that it had my name on it. I had to be sure so I looked back to see Kira sleeping and make my way toward the collar. My chest grew hot the moment I picked it up. I turned it around to see my name in bold letters with a crown hanging off of the "M" in my name.

A very hypnotic voice called to me telling me to put it on and I felt Kira's strong hands taking it from me and putting it on my neck. I saw his hands reach out and pick up a key that locked it around my neck and held my waist close to his body saying "Would you look at that, it's a perfect fit." My legs nearly give in as his soothing yet dominant voice became the only thing I could focus on.

His hands tear off my shirt revealing my bra and sweating ample breast. I couldn't help, but to let out a small squeal and turn my head away.

"What's wrong, Miu, are you perhaps too shy? Is this not what you wanted?"

He begins to kiss all over my neck until I drop to my knees from the pleasure making me unable to continue standing. The intense heat welling up inside my chest makes me sweat even more causing my nipples to become clearly visible through my bra. The collar feels tighter and tighter as each second goes by and is finally pulled by Kira forcing me to look up with my tongue sticking out, hearts in my eyes and constant panting.

"Look at you. You're such a mess...but messes are made to be cleaned up suppose. Would you like daddy to clean you up?" His hypnotic voice had become the only thing that existed to me at this point. It had become a voice that I absolutely had to obey. I had begun crawling on my hands and knees until I reached his leg and said.

"Yes, daddy, clean me up!!"

The last thing I had seen was his hand reaching out to me before blacking out. I woke up moments later to Kira over top of me calling out my name.

"Hey, Miu, are you ok?" He said.

My face had become bright red as I stood up and looked at the table seeing the collar still in its original position from when I had first walked in.

"Another daydream?" I thought to myself.

"Are you drunk? There's some water in the fridge that I can get for you." He says opening up the freezer.

"Kira, I'm not that type of girl. This...this is something only married couples do."

"What? Having dinner together?"

I snatched the collar off of the table and showed him to make it clear what I was saying. He burst out into a laugh leaving me feeling a bit embarrassed.

"It's not funny! I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you here." I shouted.

"I understand what you're saying, but Miu, that collar isn't for you." He continues to laugh for a little while longer.

I take a look at the name on the collar and see that it says "Ame".

"Ame?" I said with a perplexed expression.

"The name of the dog we're getting. remember? The owner says she doesn't like going outside, but the exercise will be good for her."

I cover my mouth and close my eyes before taking a sit.

"I'm such an idiot! I kept thinking about such a Lewd thing like that all day."

"Maybe it's time you get out of your comfort zone too...but not without one of these though." He said reaching into his coat pocket.

"Kira, please don't antagonize me like that. I've had a really long day!"

"Maybe this will make it better."

"What will?"

I open my eyes to Kira on one knee with a ring in a box.

"Miu Sagata...will you marry me?"


	2. So masturbation isn't a sin!?

"HE ASKED YOU TO MARRY HIM!!!?"

Mika, the Ameriboo I was telling you guys about, just so happens to be the loudest and absolutely loves marriages so you can imagine her surprise when I told the girls what happened last night.

"That's excellent news, what did you say? Did you say yes?" Ringo asked with anticipation.

I finished drinking my apple juice and answered with a weird grin.

"I said yes. wedding is in 5 months." I said as low as possible. The girls went into an uproar and caused a scene, but as mothers and motherly figures do, Ringo got the other two calmed down enough to have a civil conversation.

"Look at the size of that fucking rock!" Said Han amazed by my ring. "I know that must've cost an arm and a leg."

"Actually, Kira's dad helped put up some money for it so it really didn't cost us all that much. I'm honestly speechless and didn't know how to respond at first."

Ringo finishes her drink and takes a deep breath. "I think it's great that his parents are helping out with this. You're a great young woman with a lot going for yourself so it's not hard to say that you have their favor. Besides, you're going to give them a healthy grandchild someday."

When Ringo had brought up the fact that I was eventually going to become a mother, I froze. How could I become a mother without first knowing what the art of sex was? An act that I shunned my entire life in order to keep myself pure was going to be something that I was going to have to perform. It shook me to the core.

"Earth to Miu!!" Han said. "You ok in there?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm just thinking about something..." I responded as I stirred my soup around.

"It's sex isn't it?" Ringo asked with a grin on her face. "You poor baby. Come here and let me look at you."

Moving closer to her outstretched arms, my body is overcome with such warmth and love. This is a feeling that only two people in my life...those people being my mother and Ringo. I guess Ringo is my mom on the go, but I guess it's to be expected since she has kids of her own...I love her so much.

"I propose we help her out, girls." Ringo proposed.

"Oh, what do you have in mind? It's not like we can just force ourselves upon her." Said Mika as she started eating her toast.

"No, no. We immerse her in the culture in our own ways. She can choose who she wants to start with and we show her the ropes." Ringo said.

I blushed to remember my lustful imaginings from last night.

"Please don't mention ropes, it's bringing back some...sultry memories." I told her.

I look up and see a twinkle in Han's eyes. She slams her hands down on the table knocking over the salt and pepper. "How about you come with me and I'll teach you all you need to know about sex! I'll show you all of the literal in's and out's of sex."

We all stare at her until Ringo starts to speak. "You're not going to take her to that "Empire" place, are you? That place is a den of nymphos and people who have nothing better to do with their lives." She said looking quite unamused.

"Have you actually been there, Go-Go?" Han responded

"No, but you do so it can't be all that great. By the way, don't call me Go-Go....that was a dark time in my life alright?" Ringo wiped her glasses with a napkin to clear them of the steam that fogged it up.

"I'll do it. I'll go with Han and have her teach me." I said softly. I was really nervous about taking her up on her offer considering how wild she was. Han has always been a huge slut, but I couldn't shame her for doing something she loved....however I knew that she was too extreme and that I had to work my way up to her level if I wanted to be ready for Kira.

"Han, I want you to be the last teacher during my sexual journey. First, I'd like to be taught appropriately with someone who's responsible enough to show restraint."

"Oh, she's got you there," Mika said. "You have the lowest amount of chill between the four of us."

"I do not! I can be totally responsible and only show you the small stuff." She said expressing her discontent with my decision.

"You couldn't keep it tamed even if you tried. You've been this way ever since high school!" Mika exclaimed.

"I'll have you know I only had one boyfriend in high school" Han responded.

"And then he left and went to Europe causing you guys to break up." Mika Rebutted.

"And I remained single ever since!" Han said with a sense of accomplishment.

"Yeah, so you could fuck everyone who showed you even a small fragment of kindness." Mika added.

"I did not!" Han denied.

"Oh yeah, what about Raiza?" Mika asked.

"He was going through a depression. What's wrong with having sex to get your mind off things?" Han answered.

"What about Ikkui?" Mika asked.

"Hey, Ikkui was hot! There was no way I wasn't going to fuck!" Han responded

"The entirety of the Chigasaki host club!?" Mika asked

"Those boys loved drama so I gave it to them." Han smugly answered.

"What about Shiro?" Ringo Added

"I refuse to let any random slut take his virginity. That honor goes to someone worth his time." Han said defensively

"He's your younger brother!!" Mika exclaimed

"I have absolutely no shame in that. He received the best 18th birthday present he would ever come across." Han said.

A look of shock came to my face as I realized something.

"Wait, even Ichitomei? Didn't he have a girlfriend all through high school?" I asked.

Han turned to me and smiled. "Lights, camera, drama!" She said as she busted out into an evil cackle.

"Han, you're unbelievable! That man had a wonderful future ahead of him. How could you do that!?" Ringo shouted. She balled up her fist slamming it down on the table and giving Han a malicious look as if she could jump over the table and choke her.

Han back away from the table and looked down at the floor. "It's not like they were together at the time. I swear! When Saika found out about it, it only caused drama because she was considering getting back together with him. He was single very single at the time so...no harm done, right?"

Ringo took a deep breath and unclenched her fist. "No harm done. It's not like he doesn't have a family of his own now and I can't hold you accountable for something you did back during the days of your adolescents." Ringo said as a motherly smile stretched across her face.

You know, I often forget how scary Ringo can be when she's upset...I'm going to need you guys, the readers, to remind me of that next time I think of doing something to piss her off. Didn't think I was going to break that fourth wall did ya? You forget it's me telling you all the stories. Ugh, moving along. I end up having Ringo be my first teacher because I trusted her enough to walk me through it instead of throwing me through the fire as Han would've.

Later on during the day, I made my way to Ringo's beautiful home in Azubū to learn all that I could. I'm greeted by her husband, Haru, who invites me in. Let me tell you guys a little about Ringo and Haru, immediately after high school, Ringo started dating Haru, who was at the time named Harry.

See Harry was an African-American foreign exchange student whose parents bought a company in order to expand their own. He came to our school and, to our surprise, spoke perfect Japanese. It was uncommon for someone of his...race, to speak as perfectly as he did during our time and of course, he was greeted with all kinds of bigoted remarks and racial slurs by some of our classmates, but Ringo really took to him. They talked every day after school and decided to get serious after high school. He changed his name in order for it to sound more Japanese and eventually took over his parent's company. The only reason Ringo works at a company with me is that she refuses to be a stay at home mom 24/7.

Their wedding was quite beautiful and her parents accepted Haru as if he was one of their own so there wasn't any real backlash and, for 20 years, they've lived happily married.

"Ringo should be out in a bit, she's taking a phone call at the minute. Would you like something to eat or drink? We have tea, soda, water, and milk."

"No thanks," I replied a little starstruck by how beautiful her home is. "I'll just wait a while."

"Alright then." He said.

I watched Haru pull out his phone and sit there quietly drinking his tea. I was always nervous around Haru because I thought he was kind of scary, but I know he's a good guy. He's pretty intimidating being 5'10 and 232 pounds of pure muscle. It was evident that he had just come from the gym with his clothes being drenched in sweat. His T-shirt was so soaked, I could see his nipples through them which made me a little...excited. I tried not to pay any attention until I just so happen to see that unsightly bulge in his crotch.

"Miu, are you ok? You look a bit under the weather." He asked.

I cover my face with my hands as my heart starts beating. "Yes, I'm ok. I'm just...chilly. It's quite cold in here." I answered.

"Hm...I think I know just what you need." He said.

I heard a small silence and footsteps. I looked up to see him standing in front of me. I shrieked a little bit and jumped back as he leans in. He kisses me and holds my arm. I try to break free, but his overwhelming strength renders me completely useless. Soon, I begin to give in and allow him to take control. Our lips unlock leaving me wanting more from the tall dark pillar of strength and power. The shock kicked back in and I put my face back into my hands. Before I could say anything, he asks me a question.

"Miu, do you like chocolate?" He asked

"Chocolate?" I say confused by his left-field question. "I could eat it any day of the week for the rest of my life. I love when it melts in my mouth."

"I see...."

I felt ashamed of what had happened and even though I wanted more, I had to put an end to this. I kept thinking to myself "What if Ringo found out about this? For that matter what if Kira found out!?" I lifted my face from my hands and there it was. His dick meer inches away from my lips and completely captivating my attention. I couldn't believe my eyes it was so big and thick that it could be qualified as a third leg.

"Have a taste." he said in his normally deep voice.

The urge was so strong that it was borderline uncontrollable at this point. It was just as big as Kira's if not bigger than his and it was right in front of me waiting to be serviced. During my time admiring it, I had failed to realize that I was already kissing it. The disgusting smell of the sweat dripping down his balls was intoxicating leaving me at a loss for words. This alone made me want it even more. Finally giving in to my desire, I kiss all over his dick and lick the sweat off of it in an attempt to clean it. He pulls his dick away from my lips and places it on my face rubbing it against my cheek while I licked the shaft.

My heart started beating faster and faster putting me into such a lustful state that hearts formed in my eyes. At any moment, I felt he could throw me up against the wall and dominate me....and I knew that I'd let him do it. My resistance had completely subsided at this point as he had made a dick hungry slave out of me.

"Tell me what you want me to do." He said as he broke the silence.

"Breed....me" I responded while out of breath and licking his dick all over.

"I can't hear you, speak up?"

"Breed...Me."

"You had better tell me or no more chocolate, do you understand!?" He said pulling his dick away.

In one breath I shouted "I WANT YOU TO MAKE ME YOUR PERSONAL TOILET AND TELL ME I'M A GOOD GIRL! BREED ME!!!!"

My lust turned to embarrassment as I snap back to reality and realized it was all a daydream created by my lustful thoughts. I look over at Haru who is looking at me from the kitchen where he originally was.

"Are you o-"

"Where's your bathroom!?" I asked cutting him off.

"Third door on the left down the hall."

I raced down to the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I sit on the toilet and cry before texting Ringo to come and get me out of the bathroom. "What is wrong with me and why do I keep having these daydreams!? This time it was with a man who wasn't my husband...do I have a secret desire to cheat!?"

I could hear Ringo and Haru talking down the hallway as they made their way here. "What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know, I was in the kitchen drinking tea when she suddenly started yelling out of the blue." He explained.

"Ugh, I think I know what happened." She said with a deep sigh. "D-did you just come from the gym?"

"Yeah, I got here like 5 minutes before Miu did. Why?"

"Because you stink to high heaven, go take a shower!"

"I just got in, you can't give a guy 20 minutes"

"No, but I might be able to give you a few hours. According to your work out list, you still have 30 sets of 20 squats left to do."

"And I'm guessing you'd like to be my "personal trainer" for this portion of the exercise...again."

"Hey, I didn't get this way from sitting on the couch and eating snacks all day. Meet me in our "personal Gym" in 40 minutes and bring all that sweat with you. Let me take care of her and we can begin."

I hear giant footsteps walking back down the hallway and suddenly, a knock at the door can be heard.

"Miu, honey, are you ok in there?" She said the sweetest of tones.

"Nooo!" I sobbed. Blowing my nose into a tissue. I lose my composure unable to form proper sentences while trying to explain what I just experienced.

"Miu, mommy can't understand you if you don't use your words."

I open the door crying my eyes out and cleave unto her. "I had another daydream about sex and it wasn't with Kira." Continuing to cry, I went on to say "I'm engaged, I shouldn't be having thoughts about another woman's husband. It's disgusting and unforgivable....how can I live with myself."

"You know, it's not a bad thing to fantasize about someone you aren't with. I did it all the time in high school. It's only bad when you act on that impulse because only then will you have given in and lost the battle...then you'll end up like Han."

She brushes my hair and hugs me tighter nearly suffocating me between her large G cup breast. I didn't mind this because they were like pillows and there are worse ways to die compared to this.

"Come on so I can teach you about your woman parts and how to have some self-control." She said as she walked me down the hallway.

Still sniffling, I replied with a simple "Ok, momma."

In the living room, I sat down with her and went over a few books that explained my situation.

"So, Miu, when did these daydreams start occurring?" She asked.

"They've been going in since after high school, but I just never told anyone." I told her. "I've always felt restricted because of the promise I made to save myself for marriage, but I thought that I could control these urges until then."

"I know, you have to be able to cut loose sometimes. I'm not saying go out there and cheat, but you should have enough leniency with yourself to at least masturbate. Those wild urges will spark something that will cause you to do the unthinkable unless you somehow repress that fire inside you."

"Ringo, you know how I feel about masturbating. It's too much like the real thing and I want my first experience to be authentic." I explained.

"It is nothing like the real thing. One does not simply simulate the art of sex. Yes, you may get an orgasm, but it'll never be as good as the real thing. I'm willing to show you the joys of self-pleasure to mentally prepare you for the real thing, but before you leave this house, you will experience self-pleasure." Ringo went into her room and came back with one of her own toys.

It was a simple beginner's vibrator, but looking at it made my anxiety flare-up. I couldn't let it get the best of me after I asked her to teach me.

"So what will it be? Do you want me to help or would you like to do it on your own?" She asked. She took off her glasses and looked at me with a look that I've never seen her with before. It was a slutty look as if she was ready to attack me...it's the same look Haru gave me in that daydream.

"I'll do it myself, but thanks for the offer." I answered nervously. Ringo shrugged and kissed me on the forehead before standing up.

"Just remember; relax and take your time. During this activity, it is the perfect time for you to fantasize about sex. It's a time where you can indirectly fulfill your sexual desires in complete solitude without anyone judging you." She explained while walking away to her room. "Good luck, kiddo."

"Yeah, thanks." I said weakly watching her go into her room and close the door. I make my way to the bathroom and sit there looking at the vibrator and contemplating how it worked. "I know I'm supposed to put it in my vagina and turn it on, but...just sitting here and willingly letting myself think about such lewd things?"

I turn it on and feel it vibrating. I stop and stare at it moving around until I decide to pick it up. Out of fear, I left out of the bathroom to ask Ringo to help me....I was afraid of what she was going to say, but I couldn't let my pride stand in the way of becoming a better woman for my husband. Somehow I convinced myself that this is what it was about at some point. I turn the corner to see Ringo in her high school gym clothes and Haru fully naked.

I gasp as quietly as I could before retreating back around the corner. I had hoped that they hadn't spotted me and to my luck, they hadn't.

"It's a bit tight, dear. It's hard to believe that 21 years ago, I was able to fit into this." Ringo complained while laying down ass up face down. From where I was standing, it appeared as if her ass was eating her gym shorts.

"You say that every time, but it doesn't stop you from performing perfectly." Haru said as he oiled up her ass.

"Ooh, baby, that's really cold." Ringo said as shivered.

"Don't worry, I'm going to warm you up soon enough."

I wanted to go back to the bathroom, but I found it impossible to look away from the enticing scene. I watched on as he pulled out his dick and slid it in-between her ass cheeks while pouring oil on both it and her ass. I was horrified at how it looked. It was much bigger than what I had fantasized about earlier and it looks thick enough to smash a board enough half. By the time he was done lubing it up, it was dripping a combination of both oil and sweat.

"You start on my mark and I'll let you know when your set is up, alright?" Ringo said with a big smile on her face. She spread her ass open waiting for him to line up his dick with her asshole.

"Yes, ma'am" Haru answered. He put the tip of his dick right onto her asshole ready for her to give the signal. I myself didn't know what to do at this moment and I ended up putting the vibrator onto my pussy. It felt strangely pleasant and not at all what I expected it to.

"And...begin!"

Haru thrusts his dick into Ringo with not a second to waste making her eyes roll back and unable to keep her composure, she breaks down and moans loud enough to possibly be heard by the neighbors.

"1" she counted.

Haru pulled it out of her causing her to clench her fist but immediately slams right back into her. I could tell that Ringo wasn't in pain...in fact it was just the opposite and I think I started to understand how this toy truly worked. As much as I wanted to get in the middle of that "work out", I had to be content with the toy that she gave me. I roll my panties up around my leg and start rubbing my clit and stuffing my pussy with the vibrator until it couldn't go in any further.

I peeked around the corner to see Haru destroying Ringo's ass leaving her with the facial expression twisted up by lust. I could feel the heat in the room rise and my breath became short. I heard nothing but Ringo counting and the wet sloppy noises of Haru's dick slamming deep into her ass every time I looked away and tried to focus on myself.

"Yes, just like that! You...finally finished your first set. Now I'll allow you to work at your own pace. I'm more than confident that you won't go overboard and lose count." Ringo said breathing heavily and looking back at him.

"You sure you don't need time to recover?" Haru asked.

"Don't ask questions. Just produce results!" She said.

Ringo's tone changed drastically as if she was even hungrier than I was. I had never seen this side of her...its like catching your parent's fucking for the first time and being confused wondering where that pleasant smile on your mother's face disappeared too. Honestly watching Haru and Ringo have sex was like watching a lion take down a deer.

20 minutes pass and I'm still watching them fuck. At this point my anxiety was non-existent and I was trying to match their pace using her toy which was something incomparable to that monster inside of Ringo. He picks Ringo up and puts her into a full nelson position and continues to fuck her silly. Watching her tits bounce up and down eventually lactating milk was driving me insane. I started pulling on my nipples in order to gain the same effect but to no avail. I watched Ringo being bounced on his dick and making it disappear like a magician.

"GIVE IT TO ME, DADDY! GIVE ME ALL THAT DELICIOUS CHOCOLATE!!" Ringo shouted. I could no longer see her eyes and it was apparent that she had absolutely no control over what she was saying. An hour or so passes by and I've somehow gotten a bit closer to the action. At this point, Haru had her in the cowgirl position and continued fucking her until she was a mess. Her words became a garbled mess, her ability to move was hanging on by a thread. I didn't know what it meant at the time, but I was reaching my limit...it was a feeling that I couldn't just hold back. My heartbeat grew rapidly the more I rubbed my clit with the vibrator.

With one final thrust, Haru came causing Ringo to scream at the top of her lungs and her legs to tighten up. At the same time, I also came and squirted all over their floor making a big puddle on the floor and all over the glass window right across from me. Surely losing her consciousness, she almost slipped off, but Haru caught her just in time and gripped her ass continuing to ruin whatever insides she had left. When he finally let her go after 10 minutes, she fell onto the floor and was covered in his sticky dick milk. He let out a sigh of relief while sitting back on the couch and looking at her.

"I....did...a...good... job" I slowly whisper to myself before passing out. Ringo's pussy was filled with an insane amount of cum while her body twitches wildly. What I had witnessed that day was the power of the dark beast....something I wouldn't soon forget.

I woke up a few hours later at home in my bed. I was confused as to how I got here, but I didn't question it too much. I looked at my phone and saw that it was 12 am and that Kira would be home soon. I also saw 2 messages from Ringo and opened it.

The text reads "I'm so proud of you, sweetheart!! You are one step closer to learning how to channel your sexual desires without actually having sex and looking awkward in public. I hope you enjoyed the show that I put on for you. Judging from the mess, I'd say that you were quite entertained by it. Don't worry about the cleanup, I'll take care of everything....I'm just so damn happy that you're learning and evolving slowly, but surely. There is nothing else that I can teach you, but if you'd like to review the basics, I'm more than happy to put on another show for you. Xoxo -Ringo."

I threw my face into a pillow and screamed from the initial embarrassment of being caught, but I cried tears of joy afterward knowing that what she said was right. I was advancing and felt good doing it. Perhaps everyone was right in that I was too uptight about this rule of mine of saving myself for marriage. The real thing is something sacred, but sometimes I need a little something to take the edge off.

I looked at the second message to see a link to a website. It was a link to an online sex toy store. More specifically, it was a link to what was labeled as king of beast. It was shown to be a 12in black beaded dildo with a handle and 5 different modes that could be switched on or off during use. Normally, I would've freaked out at the sight of it, but after witnessing today's events, I was actually interested.

The price, however, didn't agree with my taste. In the end, I bookmarked it and decided to come back to it later. I heard the door open knowing that it was hubby coming home from work. My legs still felt like jelly and I expected it to be that way so I took my time getting up. Overall, today was very enlightening and eventful....I wonder what the next teacher has to offer.


	3. Does this make me look like a slut?

The middle of the day brings the normal hustle and bustle as usual which is always pleasant to a city girl like me, but today, I didn't have time to pay attention to it since my mind was else where. I decided to take on Mika as my next teacher which I thought was going to be some American nonsense that she would keep telling me over and over again, but this little journey surprised me from start to finish.

"Mika, where are you taking me?" I asked her while she focused on the road.

"Have you never heard of sex shops? They're everywhere if you look hard enough." She replied.

"I had never really thought to look before now. It's always been the sort of thing I avoid." I uttered.

Mika was going to take me to my very first sex shop to get me saturated in the sexual world. I had thought it was to simply pick up a preorder, but of course, it became an adventure.

She parks her car in a lot and takes me into a shop named "Lilith". Despite its name, it was surprisingly bright and colorful inside and it smelled really nice.

"Hey, Denki, is my order here yet?" Mika ask.

"Yeah, came in earlier. Let me get it for you." He replies.

I watched as he went into the backroom to retrieve her order and he comes back with a nice sized box.

"Do you want to use one of the rooms to try it out?" He asked.

"No thanks, but I want to introduce you to a close friend of mine. Her name is Miu and she's pretty new to the world of sex so I'm trying to teach her in my own way." She explains.

I became a little embarrassed when Mika began explaining my situation, but the embarrassment faded when I remembered yesterday's events.

"Hey, Miu, what would you be interested in trying here today?" Mika asked me as she looked around.

"Um...I don't know really. There's a lot to choose from and besides, I don't think I'm ready for all of this, Mika. Couldn't we try something more...tame?"

"This is as tame as I can possibly get. Have you ever heard of something called Garterbelt?" Mika asked with those glowing green eyes of hers.

A little backstory on Mika and why she is the way she is. It was in middle school when her parents took her on a trip to the US during a break where she was exposed to some very sensual things. She had witnessed her father cheating on her mother with an American prostitute, which she still keeps a secret to this day. The way she described the woman's apparel, it looked exactly like all the whorish clothes in the store. I think because of that, Mika has become Absolutely obsessed with these kinds of clothes...and for good reason. I should honestly buy more of these since...oh I almost spoiled the rest of this adventure for you all. Ugh, just let them see for themselves, Miu. Ok, on with the show.

"You think Kira is into this sort of stuff? He's never said anything about it before, but I don't know any man that wouldn't love to see his beloved in clothes like this." Said Mika looking through the selection.

"Kira isn't lewd like this. I'm sure what I have on now is enough to turn him on just fine." I replied.

"Yeah, sure. Business clothes really gets his boat going. Look, I'll order a fitting room and you just wait until I get there, ok?"

Once again, I had become the victim of my friends pushing me into shit I didn't want to do, but I put up a lot less resistance than I normally would've. Perhaps it was because of Ringo's lesson from yesterday that I've become a little more open to the idea. It was just the push I needed to get started. Mika had ordered a fitting room for me and there I sat for a good 15 minutes until...

"Miu, sweetie, you ready?" Mika asked.

Mika enters into the fitting room with what seemed like over 670,000 yen worth of lingerie.

"Mika, what is that? Don't tell me you actually want me to put that on this shit."

"Don't knock it until you try it. Besides, you want your first time to be memorable, right? Imagine how much Kira will want to sink his teeth into that luscious body of yours once he sees you in one of these." Mika said handing me the clothes she had. "Just put it on and try it out.

I take the clothes and shut the door on her. I hang up each outfit...their makes and models all differing from the last. One made of lace, another of silk. Each of the more sultry than the last. A few minutes pass by and I hear a knock on the door.

"Hey, sweetie, you ok?" Mika asked

She slowly opens the door to me clothed in one of the outfits she had brought me. Checking myself out in the mirror and adjusting the underwear, I was completely unaware of her checking me out.

"These definitely make my ass bigger than it really is...or maybe it really is these big. Ugh, I don't want to go on another diet." I said while sulking. My body has always been an insecurity for me which may have been another reason why I didn't want to try on those clothes.

Mika slaps me on my ass causing me to yelp in pain.

"Damn, you look sexy as fuck." Mika's compliment actually made me feel better, but I still feel uneasy especially with how my ass is eating the panties.

"These look great, but I couldn't possibly wear these types of things. They're jus-"

"Mom told me what you guys did yesterday." She interrupts.

"What?" I respond puzzled.

"How she taught you that it's ok to fulfill those sexual urges inside you without actually doing the deed. Let me guess, she sent you a link to purchase one of these."

She pulls out the dildo that I saw on the website Ringo had sent me a link to. It was even more breathtaking up close.

"Yeah...she did..." I nervously reply looking down at the ground.

"Look, you told us to teach you and we all have to communicate with each other in order to help you out the best we can. Tell you what, take that off so I can buy it for you and let's go back to my house."

"Wait, what!? I don't want any of these clothes. Honestly, they really aren't my style and I know Kira wouldn't wan-"

Mika shows me a conversation between her and Kira discussing his likes a dislikes in women's apparel.

"He actually likes this stuff!?" I exclaimed. I couldn't believe that my fiance, who I've known for years, could be into something as lewd as lingerie. "What could be so appealing about being half-naked?" It is something I always thought about, but never paid any real attention to.

"Come on, Miu," Mika said while tugging my arm.

At Mika's house, she lays out all the outfits on her bed. "Alright, Miu, I'm going to teach you how to be sexy."

"I already know how to do that," I told her.

"No, I don't mean cute sexy. I'm talking about porn star sexy" She said. She picked up a few outfits and handed me one. "Here, try that on that one."

"Wait a second here, what's the purpose of this?" I asked.

"Men love clothing that brings out the curves in a woman. You have plenty of them so why not show them off to your fiance?" It's not like he isn't going to see them eventually. You asked for my help and now I'm giving it to you." She replied as she took a picture of each of the sets.

"Alright, go change into this one and let me see how it looks on you."

I take the set that she gives me and change into it. I look at myself in the mirror looking at how tightly the lace panties hug my ass. I try to fit into it a little more comfortably, but it's as if each time I try to widen it out, it gets tighter. I can see my breast just barely contained by the matching bra set, but I step out anyway and show Mika.

"Oh damn, you look really hot in that. Stop covering up and come here." She said.

Walking toward her, I adjust the bra a bit. I notice a stack of magazines on her dresser with her on the front cover.

"Hey, Mika, what are these? Are you some sort of model?" I asked puzzled by the poses and clothing she adorned in the cover.

"I am a model of sorts. I have photoshoots every now and then, but I mainly stay out of mainstream magazines. It may be dirty work, but it pays for this house." She responded. "Come on so I can get some good shots of you."

"Shots of me? Are you going to take pictures of me?"

"Of course. I'm going to send them to Kira and he'll let me know what he thinks of them. I have permission on his end to use whatever necessary. All I need now is yours." She smiles as she readies her phone camera.

I bargained with myself thinking that this was wildly inappropriate, but at the same time. I trust Mika and she was sending them to the one man I trusted above everyone else...well almost everyone.

"Fine, get that camera ready and let's take some photos!" I said with a confident smile on my face.

She holds up a magazine with her on the cover. She's shown to be pulling panties and making them tighter. I try my hardest to replicate it and came out successful. Mika takes a picture of me and sends it to Kira. I do a few more poses consisting of a selfie with a box of Pocky sandwiched between my titties, a timed photo of me and Mika naked while hugging each other, and an overhead shot of me wearing a more revealing set of lingerie.

She sends them all off to Kira while I get a drink of water. I come back to her setting up a video recorder.

"What are you doing?" I ask confused.

"We're going to shoot a little video and I'm going to teach you about two different kinks." She said smiling and pulling a chest from out under her bed.

"Kinks? What's a kink?"

"Kinks are what people use to spice up their sex life. These are all the tools I can use on you according to what Kira likes. What pops out at you?"

I look at all of her tools ranging from ropes to whips and candles. I pick up the rope and stare at it. The loose twine scratches against my face while I continue looking through the chest. I spot the dildo that Ringo sent an image of in a text. It called out to me and became the only thing I could focus on.

Mika notices where my attention lies and picks up the dildo and pushes the chest back under the bed. "I know what your kinks are just by looking at you." She said.

"W-what?"

"You are a sub. You're submissive to someone you consider stronger than you." She explained.

"I'm not submissive to anyone. I'm a strong independent woman who ca-" Mika cuts me off by turning on the dildo and watching it convulse and rattle the beads attached to it.

"Mhm, I thought so. Just give it a chance, besides, only Kira and I are going to see it. I promise!" She claps her hands together and looks at me with those beautiful eyes of hers. I give in and she proceeds to tie my legs back and tied my hands behind my back. She puts a gag in my mouth and lays me back.

"If you get up, we'll stop. You want to be at peak performance for your special time with Kira so just sit and relax."

I tense up a bit due to how nervous I felt. She put it inside of me after turning it off for reasons I can only assume were for my sake. She pushed the dildo inside of my pussy and pulled out slowly while I moaned softly and cleared my head of any worries. The camera had continued to record us in the act, but I honestly felt at peace and not at all embarrassed the way I thought I would be.

"How do you feel, Miu?" She asked.

"I feel...relaxed and comfortable. It's like all of my worries are just melting away and I have not a care in the world." I responded. Everything seems fine until I heard a small clicking sound which was the sound of Mika turning on the dildo...even at it's lowest setting, my toes curled and my eyes rolled unable to handle the immense amount of pleasure. The beads softly pushed against my walls forcing me to try and keep myself from raising up. As much as my body was twisting and turning, I had to stay put in order to finish what I started.

"This is all for Kira's sake" I kept telling myself to keep me sane. Those soft moans turned into wild moans as I continued elevating the lower half of my body up using my toes.

"Geez, you're so damn sensitive down here. I just turned it on and you're already squirming around like a bitch in heat." Mika said with an annoyed look on her face. She climbs on top of me putting her pussy in my face. "Since you're so spry, I think it's time to cut straight to the final lesson. This is how it feels when that dick hits all of the right spots at one time."

Unable to fully focus what she's saying, I keep replaying the events that happened at Ringo's house along with my fantasies about Kira and that dog collar. Just as I was able to focus, I heard 4 clicks sound off back to back.

"Let's show your man a good time, Miu. After all, he's going to want something he can watch over and over!" She smiled. Suddenly, I hear tape being stretched out only to feel her putting tape over the dildo handle to keep it inside of my pussy.

"Mika...what are you doing?" I asked worriedly.

"You'll see. I have 6 seconds before it activated and I want everything to be ready." She says while untying my hands only to handcuff them to the bed rails. She moves the camera around to face me. "Aaaaand action!"

Suddenly an intense wave of pleasure overcomes me starting from my pussy. As soon as I feel it, I force myself to arch backward while screaming in pleasure.

"OOOH FUUUUUUUCK!!!" I scream at the top of my lungs feeling the dildo thrust itself into my pussy that became wetter and wetter by the second.

"Aah, what's wrong, sweetheart?" Mika said with a devilish grin on her face. I could tell she was enjoying my writhing and convulsing almost as much as I enjoyed getting destroyed by a toy. She walked over to me and laid beside me only to open mouth kiss me. I could feel her tongue swirling around in my mouth stealing my breath as the motion of the dildo changed. The dildo changed from thrusting to swirling around inside of my pussy causing the beads to comb around my walls.

My eyes rolled back as I moaned. finally, Mika let me go and I took a deep breath and screamed "ITS FUCKING MY PUSSY SO GOOD!! MORE, MORE I NEED IT SOME MORE!! I DON'T WANT THIS TO STOP!!" Drool came out my mouth as I continued trying to talk transforming my speech to mindless gibberish.

"Oh, what's this? You're clit...it's getting longer!!? So you're one of those people, huh? Well, the next mode change is going to make sure to take care of that little problem. I wouldn't be a good friend if I just let your clit go unattended." Mika started rubbing on my clit and made it press up against the beads making cum instantly. I squirt a bit on her bed after trying to hold it in for 4 minutes.

"MIIIIIKAA!! DON'T RUB MY CLIT LIKE THAT!! THE DILDO IS ALREADY DESTROYING ME ON THE INSIDE SO IF YOU DO IT LIKE THAT, I'M GOING TO PASS OUT FROM CUMMING SHOOO MUCH!!"

"Oh don't be like that, Miu, I'm just helping you out like you wanted me to. Do me a favor and stop holding back. Cum as much as you want...remember, Kira is watching you and wants his little princess cum for him." As she says that, the mode switches again drilling me and twisting at the same time making my toes curl more and me to suck in my stomach because of the brutal feeling.

My tongue slides out of my mouth as I try to speak with my shortness of breath. The small puddles I had been making before turned into what seemed like a pool of my pussy juice and just when I thought the worse was over, I felt a small electrical jolt surge through my lower half causing me to scream out in pleasure. The dildo stops moving and is shot out of my pussy as I squirt hard enough to where my juices got all over Mika's camera. According to Mika, my orgasms have what she calls "reach" and lucky for us the camera was waterproof so all she had to do was wash it off.

"Well would you look at that, the batteries died. I forgot this specific variant has a cum feature that activates when it's almost out of juice." She says opening the shaft and replacing the empty sac inside with a full one. She eyes my pussy cascading cum and decided to take advantage of my weakness by running her fingers along my pussy lips scooping up a nice glob of that cream that was shot into me mixed with my juices.

"Ooh strawberry"

I lay on her bed for 10 minutes before I regain my ability to function and take a shower while Mika cleans her sheets and floor. While she edits and sends the video to Kira, I try on the rest of the sets she bought me.

"Hey, Miu, I have a question about your wedding. What's the color scheme" Mika asks.

"Colors? I...have no idea! I need to be preparing for the wedding!!" I exclaimed. I got dressed and Mika drove me home only to find it seemingly empty. I walk up the stairs and hang up my lingerie sets, but just as I was hanging up the last one, I notice the bathroom door open only slightly and strange noise.

I peeked inside to see Kira masturbating to the video of me and Mika. I couldn't believe my eyes, the man that I thought was above all of this sensual and lewd shit was right there indulging in it. I didn't believe the others when they had told me that he was the one that was feeding them info and granting them permission. I didn't know whether to be upset about this feeling of betrayal or grateful that he indirectly showed me such joys I've never felt before.

The more I watched him stroking that fat dick, the more it turned me on. The fact that he's getting off to me only made me more and more excited, but I couldn't bring myself to commit the act. Besides, there is still so much to do before the wedding and that is much more important. I simply backed away from and yelled: "Honey, I'm home!!"

I heard him get up and say "Miu!? Give me a second babe!" I heard him knocking shit over until he washed his hands and came out with the video still playing.

"Hey, when are we going to start on those wedding plans?" I asked standing upright and fluttering my eyes.

"Oh, I was actually looking at something online. How about we go downstairs and talk about it?" He said nervously.

I look down a notice a huge bulge in his pants and look him in his eye. "Sure, let's go!" I press my breast up against his chest and kiss him. "I'll meet you down there."

After my ordeal at Mika's house, Kira and I decided to focus on our attention toward the wedding details. Ringo and Mika along with Kira's family sped up the process by a lot and my parents pulled some strings to get us a very nice venue allowing us to solidify the date for July 31st. During this time I had begun to worry about Han since she had taken a personal month to herself due to some secret she won't tell us. The wedding was two weeks away and I couldn't help but think about Han and how she was doing. Just then, I heard my phone go off and wouldn't you know it, it was a call from the devil herself.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, it's Han. Listen, I know I was supposed to help you out with that sexual conquest shit, but I had to go to the hospital." She explained.

"Oh my God, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine! If you still want me to teach you what I can, come to the place called Empire at 2 pm sharp tomorrow. If you don't see me, walk-in and ask for "Lord Goddess" and they should let you right in." She said.

"O-ok. I'll be there tomorrow." I responded.

She hangs up and I stand there.

"...."Lord Goddess"?"

End of chapter 3


	4. Goddess and her Empire!

Around 1:55 PM, I had arrived at "Empire", the name of the building Han told me to meet her at, but as always, she was nowhere to be found. I figured this would be the case, but I didn't really think she'd be on time. I walked in and saw a large lobby area that seemed normal enough.

"Um hello?" I asked without receiving a response.

I continued walking around the huge lobby seeing the different rooms until I am stopped by a well-dressed Man.

"Can I help you with something? He asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for Han Komatsu." I answered.

He stood there looking confused.

"Oh, that's right. I'm looking for a "Lord Goddess"

"Ooh!! Why didn't you say so!?" He asked signaling me to follow him. "Lord Goddess has her hands full today with all the new additions today, but she's expecting a guest to personally tour. Just wait right here and she'll be out in a second."

I stood to wait for what seemed like 30 minutes, but within that time I decided to look around the room. It was a huge lobby with doors lining the walls with different signs beside them. One saying "Rave room" while another says supplies closet.

"A party palace?" I thought to myself continuing to look around.

"Who are you?" A voice shouted from across the room.

I turned around to see Han dressed in Royal apparel...which really looked good. Honestly, I always thought that Han was a descendant of royalty or something...she's too beautiful not to be.

"It's me, Miu. You told me to meet you here at 2."

Her eyes light up as she rushes over to hug me and rubs her face against mine.

"Oh my God!!! You're finally here!!!" She screamed gleefully while continuing to hug all over me. "I hope you're ready for the greatest experience of your life."

I gulp out of nervousness as her expression drastically changes. I love Han so much that I usually forget about how sexually active she is...and because of her sexual activeness, she gets scary when she hasn't...done the deed within a certain amount of time. Whatever she has to show me, it's either going to be mentally scarring or truly the greatest thing I've ever experienced.

"Reopen the gates, Isshin." She said.

"Yes, Lord Goddess" he responded.

The large doors open up and reveal a wide hallway full of doors with signs next to them.

"We're going to go through each of these doors to make sure you get the full experience. This first door is filled with what we refer to as "traps". They come in all sizes and ages, but one thing is for sure, they know who their mommy is."

"Mommy?" I said confused as to what she meant. "What does that mean?"

She simply smiled at me and opens the door revealing a woman clothed in Red latex arm gloves, leggings, and a thin strap one piece. The smell of the room was disgusting, but I pulled through it for Han. Everything seemed to normalize even after the girls in latex bowed to Han until a little girl came from another room with a mark written all over her ass labeled "cum dump" and "100% anal slave"

"Um...Han...who's that little girl?"

She continued to smile which got increasingly creepier. She grabbed me by the hand after rubbing the little girl's head and led me toward the room where the little girl came from. What I saw next threw me for a loop....for those of you reading who aren't over 18, you might want to stop reading right here...this is where it starts to get weird as fuck. Then again, if you've been reading since chapter one then there isn't shit I can really say....enjoy I guess.

"Hello, little ones!! Mommy is home!!!" Han shouted. The room was riddled with slutty little girls getting anally abused by the women in red latex.

"Mommy!!" One of the girls shouted. Before I knew it, the girls were surrounding her and each of them was marked with grafitti all over their tanned bodies just like the ones before.

"Mommy, can we play, please? I'm so tired of playing with my big sisters."

"Perhaps a little later, Sachiko, right now I'm showing my friend around the building. If you can wait until I'm done, I'll play with all of you." Han responded. Her smile went from creepy to motherly and warm....it was odd because only Ringo could make me feel this warm inside.

"Han, what's going on here, and why are these little girls acting like prostitutes!?" I asked.

"Girls!?" Han asked. She laughed rubbed my head. "These aren't "little girls" Miu. They're all 18 or older boys that are just short. You should wait till later if you want to see the "older" kids get here."

"Wait, what? Ok, you need to explain to me what this place is!" I yelled. "Is this some sort of playground or brothel or something?

"It's a place where people come to fulfill their sexual desires. You can call it a whore house or a brothel or whatever, but it's an empire that I've built from the ground up. Ringo helped you to become comfortable with your body, Mika helped you to become more open with yourself, and I will teach you the different types of sexual activities that you can experience. You just need to trust me as you trusted them."

She was right and I knew it. She is one of my best friends so why not give her a shot. If I've learned anything from my last two experiences with Mika and Ringo, it's that experimenting is something necessary if I'm going to finally break out of this bubble of mine.

"Alright, Han, teach me everything you have to teach me. I will sit and listen."

She smiles again as we move on to the next room.

"Alright! Moving on to the next room, we have the-"

"Wait, if we're doing this, then I want you to show me the hardcore shit! Let's skip all the classic stuff because I've seen enough of that before I came here."

"Oh so you've been watching porn, I see." She said while pulling me close.

"Not like that! It's not like I'm a perv or anything. I just did it so that I could be familiar with the different ways you could have sex." I explained.

"You don't have to explain anything to me! Just tell me what you want to see."

Without hesitation, I hold up my phone with stars in my eyes hoping that she can accommodate me. Her smile stretches across her face as she grabs me by my hand and takes me to the end of the hallway.

"This is the punishment room where my subjects and children who have disobeyed me go to be reformed until they can learn to be respectful and obedient." She explained opening the door.

Upon entering, I saw a woman being hung up via rope by their legs while blindfolded and gagged. Some were forcibly bent over and locked down by machines with only their bare ass exposed. One woman clothed in red latex stood out above the rest since she didn't have a face mask like the rest of them. She walked around making sure the other women in red were properly doing their job. Suddenly she snatches a paddle from one of them and walks behind one of the people bent over.*

"You disgusting pigs make me sick thinking that Lord Goddess would turn a blind eye to you disobeying her direct orders? When she tells you to submit your body, you do so!! Is that understood?" She shouted sticking her heel into their asshole

I could tell that she had an extreme temper or at least a sexual frustration that hasn't been properly handled. Mika taught me about that yesterday.

"I can't hear you, bitch! You're going to have to speak up!!" She said as she swatted their ass with a paddle. With each smacking sound, I became excited. Not by the fact that she was abusing the person, but because of the position she was in to do so...it's something that I wanted.

"Nozomi, come here." Han said.

The woman looked up to see us standing near the door. She hands the paddle to one of the masked women and walks toward us with a happy look on her face. Coming face to face with us, she suddenly drops to the floor clinging to Han's leg, and looked up at her.

"Mommy, I missed you so much!" She said in a sweet voice. I was shocked and puzzled trying to figure out where that powerful dominatrix had gone.

"Stand up, Nozomi, I want you to take me to where your brothers and sisters are." She commanded.

"The black room? What could you possibly want with those losers when I'm standing right here ready to receive you whenever you wish it?" She asked while pouting.

I looked up at Han as she gave Nozomi the coldest stare I've ever seen her give. Han walked up to her and stares her dead in her eyes. I felt an evil aura surrounding Han as she did this and I'm sure Nozomi could feel it as well because she began to quiver in fear of what would happen next.

"If you continue to embarrass me in front of my friend by talking back to me instead of doing what I told you to do, you will end up like those "losers", is that clear?"

"Y-yes, mother" she said quickly. She grabbed her keys from her waist and led us to the black room. As we entered, she held her head down in shame. Han stops and looks back at her. She stands in front of her as Nozomi tries not to look up, but suddenly Han grabs her arm and pulls her in for a kiss. Nozomi's eyes widen before closing as she starts to moan...needless to say this got me hot as fuck just watching them. Han grabs her ass and squeezes it.

"Be a good girl for mommy and we can have some fun tonight, mkay?"

"Yes, mommy. I promise to be a good girl and behave as you tell me." Nozomi responded.

"Good, get out there and punish those who dared to defy me." Han commanded. Nozomi bows as we enter into the door which shuts behind us seconds later. Inside the room, it smelled like a sewer prompting me to covered my nose.

"Come on, it's back here. I trust you've been reading those Doujinshi I've been sending you as well as watching porn with Mika based on what you told me you wanted to see. This is the black room where I personally send my children who need to be "straightened out" and realize "who's in charge." She explained.

"There's...nothing here, Han."

"Come back here and see for yourself."

I followed her to see what she was talking about and what I saw was a fantasy come true for me. There are over 40 people in black latex suits with cow collars on hooked to machines that restricted bother their arms and legs. They all had gags in their mouth with only a hole opened in the back so that the other machines had easy access to destroy their ass and pussies. I noticed that some of them had dicks so I could tell male from female.

The moans from each of them filled the room with a sound that seemed to please Han. I'd be lying if I said it didn't please me to see girls getting their ass and pussies destroyed by horse-sized dildos while the men took it up the ass with said dildos and got their dicks milked by some sort of machine that just keeps stroking it and squeezing all the cum out into a large jar. Some were partially full and some were full to the brim.

"Han, this...this is amazing." I said fixated on the sight.

"This is one of many ways to have sex, Miu, you just need an open mind...speaking of an open mind, I'm going to show you something that may confuse you."

Han walked toward one of her "children" and checked their tag.

"Hmm, this one is out of here in 4 days, just in time for her birthday." She said reaching for the gag in the woman's mouth. She pulls it out and the girl takes a deep breath before attempting to speak.

"M...momma. PleaSSEEE let MEEE goooo!! I've learned mYYYY lesson!! I'm soOOOrry!!" She said while her stomach bulged each time the machine slammed the dildos into her.

"Oh, Ku-tan, I believe you, but you still have to finish out your sentence as a good girl would. I'll tell you what, though, I'll give you your birthday present now and depending on how well you do, I'll reduce your sentence by 3 days. That sound good?"

"Y-esssss, mommy!"

Han took off her pants and panties revealing her fat bare ass and pussy. She started playing with her clit...until something grew out of it. I looked in intrigue and seconds later, her clit had become and long, hard, dick dripping with her juices.

"What in the hell is that!!!?" I shouted.

"It's exactly what it looks like. Do you remember when I wasn't talking to you or the girls for a while? It's because I was getting surgery to obtain this beautiful piece of work. I know, it's a bit lewd, but as I said before, there are plenty of ways to have sex."

I couldn't believe my eyes as Han put her dick into the woman's mouth forcing her to suck on it. I could hear those wet sloppy slurping sounds as I walked up and approached closer. I guess somewhere in-between me walking toward her and Han getting throated, I started playing with my pussy that had made my panties soaking wet. I couldn't hold in my lust any longer and got closer and closer until I was up close and personal.

I watched as spit and drool coating Han's fat dick as well as dripping down onto the floor in globs.

"Oh baby, yes, it seems that you truly have learned your lesson. Let this be a reminder that when I say get on your knees, you do it right away. You understand now, right?"

"Yes, Lord Goddess!" I said. I covered my mouth and looked up at Han.

"See, you like this type of shit to don't you, Miu. Just imagine if this was Kira shoving his fat dick down your throat like I'm doing to her. Imagine that hot cum shooting into your throat while he slams his hips into your face. The smell, the taste, all of it."

Her words almost put me into a daydreaming state but watching Han finish in the woman's mouth captivated my attention. I could see her dick twitching as she slowly pulled it out.

"Swallow it all, darling, if you want that sentence reduction." Han said as she lightly bit her lip and smiled. The woman nearly swallows the whole load, but chokes and spits up a bit.

I could tell this obviously disappointed Han as she took a deep sigh and shook her head.

"That's a real shame. Here I thought, you had learned your lesson, Kusano."

"No, mommy, I've learned, please give me another chance! I promise I'll take the whole load this time!!! Please, momma, pl-" Han puts the gag back in her mouth and cuts her off.

"Miu, hand me that marker back there."

I stand there with my head in the clouds sucking on my fingers. Han smiled at me before grabbing the marker herself. She claps in my face and snaps me out of my nearly mindless state.

"You're a piece of work, Miu, but we have a few more rooms to hit before the main attraction." She said as she overwrote Kusano's tag. The tag now says "Release in 7 days."

"It looks like you're going to miss your birthday after all, sweetie."

Kusano's muffled screams and cries fall on deaf ears as we walk away. Han turns back and changes the settings on Kusano's booth from hardcore to Extreme. The horse-sized dildos are removed and replaced by several others which are then rammed into her at high speed. Her muffled screams get louder and louder.

"That was brutal." I said.

"No, that was extreme." She responded opening the door. Nozomi is shown whipping one of the masked red women for what I can only guess is not doing her job correctly.

"Nozomi, patience!"

She stops while winding up to whip her again. "Yes, mother...I lost my temper there for a second."

She throws down the whip and goes into a back room while the masked women help the other woman off the ground. We leave and head to another room.

"Alright, Miu, we're going to the gay room where boy on boy love is the main focus." She said happily hummed making our way down into the room. We entered and I saw a lot of men caressing one another as they had what seemed like passionate sex. It wasn't really my thing and Han could tell.

"Lord Goddess, why are you here today?" A man asked.

"I'm just coming in to take a look around and show my friend around." She replied. "Where are Jiyoon and Akira?"

"They're in the back, Lord Goddess. They've been quite intimate with one another since Jiyoon came back to reclaim the leader position for this room." He answered.

"I see...tell them I stopped by and that I expect to see them at tomorrow's party."

"Yes, Lord Goddess."

We left that room went to another room called the swingers room. More women wearing red latex and mask were there serving drinks to people.

"This is the swingers room for couples who decide to spice up their relationship and seek possible additional partners. The leader of this room is one of my most trusted children. Her name is Kaede and she's very serious about her job. Oh there she is right now!!"

A young woman with long blue hair and a princess dress comes walking toward us.

"Hi, mommy, what brings you to my corner. I did all of my chores today." She said with a polite voice.

"Nothing, I came here to show my friend a different variety of sex and I feel she could benefit from your room. You will show her around, will you not?"

"Yes, mother, of course I will. You there, get Lord Goddess a drink."

I started looking around seeing the orgy unfold. These were people in relationships having sex with someone else....at the time, I wasn't able to comprehend something so deplorable, but after this experience, my tune would soon change.

"This way...."

"Oh, my name is Miu Sagata."

"I see. Well, Ms. Sagata, come this way and I will show all that my room has to offer."

I follow her as I watch people have sex. One group consists of two males and a female with one of the males eating her ass while she deepthroats the other. They're all drenched in sweat adding on to the heat that filled the room.

"This is floor one or "the degenerate floor" where all those who seek to only fulfill their lust under the guise of fixing their marriage dwell. They're nothing more than the mud the pigs roll around in." She said with a cold stare in her eyes. She suddenly smiles and leads me upstairs.

"This is the second room where couples search for new additions to their relationships as well as repair things with their own spouse." She explained.

"But...isn't that cheating?" I asked.

"No matter how you look at it, yes."

"What if both parties consent?" I asked.

"Then they consent to cheat. Nobody seems to care about honorable marriages anymore and those that do are looked down upon by today's society. Look, I know nobody else cares, so why should I? Come here, have a good time, and fuck what everyone else says, right?"

I was a little skeptical about what she said as well as her tone. I wondered if she was hiding something or was upset about something...I can't deny that there was some form of truth in her words.

"Come on, there's one more floor to show you."

We walk up the stairs to the top floor where a giant bed full of people filled the entire floor.

"All of these people are married to each other and this is where they come to have group sex at least once a month sometimes they catch up and have a drink, but mostly they just have a giant orgy before parting ways for the rest of the month. They're all pretty nice and they love each other equally as far as I can tell." She explained while smiling.

"I think I've had enough of this room. It's nice and all, but group sex....isn't really my thing either." I said.

"Completely understandable, let's go back."

Back on the first floor, we see Han getting a blowjob from one of the men. She stands up and pulls his hair ripping him away from her dick. I could tell that she forcibly made his deep throat as he was couching and gasping for air.

"You aren't worth your salt. Come back when you can handle a Goddess!"

She tosses him down to the ground and covers him in her hot sticky cum. She puts her dick back into her pants and walks out.

"I'm sorry for leaving a mess, dear." She said.

Closing the door behind us, we walked toward another room.

"Wait, I don't want to see any more rooms. I want to see the main attraction of this place. Show me what your favorite spot is. Which room gets you going the most."

Her face goes from motherly to wicked as she grabs my hand and takes me from out of the hallway and to an elevator. She presses a button that takes us upward.

"I should tell you that while I am the Lord Goddess, there is only one person that I answer to. He is... absolutely perfect!" She said while shivering. She fell on the floor putting her face into her hands and shrieking like a high school girl. Before long, the elevator door opens and I help her up.

"Come on, let's go." She said walking out of the elevator. Before following her, I notice a sticky liquid on the ground where she was.

"She really got excited! Who is this person?" I wondered. I followed her to a big door where I see a man clothed in Royal apparel like she is. He's surrounded by beautiful women giving him a sloppy blow job. I could see two of them sucking on his balls while one was having a rather hard time swallowing his dick down her throat.

I suddenly heard a voice coming from the man on the bed. "You useless, Bitch!!" He said as he took her head and slammed it down to the base of his dick. I could tell that she was choking, but he ripped her away shortly after. She gasps for air as she's tossed to the floor.

"Get out of my sight, wench!" He commanded.

"Yes, my Lord!" She said crawling away while coughing.

"Shiro!!" Han shouted.

"Han? What are you doing up here?"

"I'm sure you remember Miu, one of my closest friends."

I was a bit shocked as I was seeing Shiro, Han's little brother, naked. He was hung, short, and I guess sometime down the road he had gotten a tan.

"What do you want, Han?" He asked while getting his dick sucked by another woman that was on his bed. Properly, might I add.

"Well, Miu here wanted to know what my favorite part of the empire is, and for us to see that, I have to come through your territory." She explained.

"Oh, you want the entrance to the pit? Why didn't you just say so?" He says as he gets up and pulls a level near the wall. A door opens up leading to stairs.

"Thanks, baby bro." She said in a peppy voice. We walked down the stairs and walked into a huge room full of people that circled around a pit where a large man and a woman backed against the wall were at. There were two other women and a man covered in cum breathing raggedly.

"This is my favorite place in the entire empire. The same way I have a punishment room, this is Shiro's punishment room. He sends all those he deems disrespectful and in need of reform here in order to be brutally fucked by him." She explained while looking down below.

The girl is pulled by her hair and fucked by the giant man. He picks her up by her midsection and absolutely destroys her. His use of her was like unto a man using an onahole...he wouldn't stop even after he had cummed so hard her stomach started to bulge. When he finally let her go, her pussy had been turned inside out while she threw up puddles of cum. She had passed out while pushing out cum out of her pussy leaving her laying in a large white puddle.

"Ooh shit, she's out like a light!" Han said as she leaned over the bar and cheered on. Shiro tapped her on the shoulder and whispered in her ear. Before long, I was by myself watching a new punishment begin. Three women chained together are brought into the pit and unshackled by a masked woman in blue. Soon after, the gated doors open up letting out at least 15 men who begin ganging up on the women. The women try to back away, but they're caught by the men and deeply kissed while their pussies are being fingered.

I go back upstairs after taking a few pictures and a three-minute video to look at later. Going through the door, I saw Shiro and Han fucking! I couldn't believe my eyes, but they hadn't noticed me yet so I hid and began watching...yeah, I didn't know what else to do and it appeared as if they've done this avidly which would explain what happened in the elevator.

Shiro was stuffing her asshole with his dick causing Han to drool all over the bed while he slapped her ass and degraded her.

"You think just because you have a dick that you have some kind of power over me, you disgusting bitch!" He yelled. "No matter what you do, you still belong to me, isn't that right!?"

"Yes!! I belong to you and you alone!! I don't know what a slut like me was thinking of trying to compare myself to you! Punish your slutty sister for not knowing her place!!" She yelled while being rammed. Shiro begins jerking her off while fucking her from behind causing Han to absolutely lose her mind as she howls in pleasure and curl her toes. I could tell she was enjoying herself because of that smile on her face.

"Please, baby bro, let me cum!! I can't stand being restricted like this! I promised and I've learned my lesson about comparing myself to you! Your slutty bitch sister is nothing more than a cum dumpster for you to empty those fat balls into!!!!"

"Fuck no, you think I believe that bullshit? This is the third time this week, Han, and I'm starting to think you like being brutally fucked like this."

"Pweash!!! I wanna cum, Shiwo!!! Take it off!! Take it off!!!" She said slurring her words. Han was losing her mind at the hands of her own brother. After two more minutes, Shiro began shooting load after load into Han who he still wouldn't allow to cum. Her eyes had rolled back as she howled and lactated milk from her titties all over the bed and squirted from her pussy. Shiro pulled his dick out after he had presumably emptied his balls into her. He then plugged her asshole with a large anal plug that he said she wasn't allowed to remove until he said so.

I stood up and accidentally knocked over a vase gaining Shiro's attention. I panicked on the inside because I feared he was going to try to do to me what he did to Han. Han laid broken on Shiro's bed panting like a dog with her dick and legs twitching constantly.

"Sorry to cut this short, but you have to leave. You are welcome to come back tomorrow, but we're about to get ready for an exclusive party and you aren't invited."

"Oh, I completely understand. I'll be on my way. Um...when Han regains herself, can you tell her to call me, Shiro?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll let her know. See ya later, Miu." He said as he waved goodbye. I left the building and got into my car while checking the time. It was 8:44 pm which was actually pretty early. I decided to go home after failing to come up with anything else to do. After getting home, I was greeted by a sleeping Kira who was laying on the couch. I helped him up to the room and slipped into some sleeping clothes and shortly after, I fell asleep.

Several hours later while I use the bathroom, my phone went off showing me that I got a notification. The notification said that I had gotten a video from Han so I clicked on it. It was a video showing Han and Nozomi having wild sex. Han is shown pounding her pussy while pulling her pigtails.

"Yes, mommy, I'm your special girl!! I did everything you said and behaved myself like a good girl, all day long!!" Nozomi yelled out.

"Good girl! Are you ready for mommy to reward you with your gift for being an obedient princess?" She asked while slamming her hips into Nozomi. I could hear the wet sloppy sounds of Nozomi's pussy getting destroyed.

"Mommy, I want my reward! I want mommy's milk to fill my pussy up and make me pregnant with her holy seed!!"

I finished peeing and washed my hands as the video finished with Han spurting load after load into Nozomi and slowly taking her dick out and cumming on her ass. She sits back panning the camera onto Nozomi who had broken down from all the pleasure she had just experienced. All the cum Han had pumped into her cam flooding out which is where the video cuts out. Leaving me horny and wanting more. After laying there for 10 minutes unable to sleep, I reach into my drawer and pull out my dildo before cutting out the light.

After finally being taught the different ways sex can be had and getting comfortable with my own body, I finally felt as though I was ready to receive Kira....after we got married of course.


	5. The Wedding Bells Toll

After spending the last remaining free time I had taking more lessons from Ringo, Han, and Mika; the day had finally come. The day where I would become Kira's wife. I would explain how beautiful the scenery of the wedding was, but that's not what you guys came here to read. You came here to see how I ended up getting my pussy completely totaled....then again, I am the romantic type so I can spare a few details.

The venue was absolutely gorgeous, food came in from other countries, the decorations were spot on to my specifications, Kira's seating arrangements were perfect. The best thing about this whole day was that I finally got to call myself his wife....though we did have a bit of a mishap before we got there.

"How did your dress rip, sweetheart!?" Ringo said looking quite disappointed.

"I don't know, I put it on and it rips a bit in the back," I responded.

"A bit!? I can see the entirety of your ass, Miu." Mika said finding this situation to be somewhat amusing.

The truth was that I had been exercising daily to maintain a good shape ever since my lessons from Mika started. It included squats which I guess made my butt bigger somehow. Long story short, I couldn't fit into my dress and there was only one hour left until it was time to walk down the aisle.

"Hanabi, go get your father." Ringo commanded. Her daughter runs out of the room leaving us to ourselves. Han makes a call and explains the situation to whoever is on the other end.

"Alright, don't worry guys. I called one of my daughters and they should be on their way to fix you up with a new dress." Han said.

"How did you manage to do that?" Mika questioned.

"I have multiple dresses that look exactly like that and one of them just so happens to be a snow-white dress." She answered. "You're just a little bigger in the back is all."

"Well, after today, I'm gonna need more cushion back here." I said as I smiled in the mirror.

"Ooooh! Someone's got plans after the wedding, huh?" Mika said while making a smug face.

"I might."

Haru came through the door looking quite handsome in his black suit. It could barely contain his muscular physique or overwhelming aroma. Every time I saw him, I couldn't help but think of the training sessions at Ringo's house. The image of Ringo's gaping asshole flooded with his thick and potent seed couldn't be erased from my mind. Unable to stare directly at him without losing my train of thought, I continued to look forward while biting my lip shuffling my feet.

"What's the problem?" He asked in a bit of a panicked state.

"I just need you to buy us some time....is there something wrong out there?" Ringo questioned.

"Ah! No, there's nothing wrong. Hanabi just seemed very alarmed about something and said you needed me. I rushed here as fast as I could to get to you." He explained in a calmer and oddly seductive voice.

"You came rushing to me, huh? Look at my big strong hubby coming to his wife's rescue!" She says with glee in her voice. I didn't want to look back, but I could tell that Ringo had that look on her face whenever she talks about Haru. That silly smile that melts even the coldest of hearts.

"Kira isn't ready either so this works out well for us on the groom's side. Somehow, someone got coffee on his suit so we're dealing with that." Haru explained.

"Who's idiot that do that?" Han asked.

"We don't have a clue, but the issue is being resolved." Haru said. "Damn! What happened here?"

"Nothing, darling. Get going while we girls take care of this problem." Ringo told him as she pushed him out of the room. "Why do I feed that man so much meat?"

"Maybe because you got plenty of it!" Mika answered.

Ringo slaps her thigh. "You know it! Han, when's your "daughter" getting here?"

"She should be here soo-" Han's phone notifies her of a text message. "Oh, she's right outside. I'll be right back."

Han leaves to go get the dress leaving us alone here. I take a seat on the couch and take off the ruined dress.

"I saw you shaking like a leaf when Haru was here." Ringo said catching me off guard.

"What do you mean!? I was just cold...if you couldn't tell, I had a giant hole in the back of my dress." I cried. Ringo got closer to me until we were face to face.

"You can't hide your true feelings from mommy, Miu" she sat down next to me while adjusting her glasses. "Tell me how he made you feel. Was his strong presence making you quiver like a frightened child or did it excite you to know that at any moment he could snatch you up and had his way with you just...like...this!!" Ringo grabs my thighs and I let out a soft moan. I was embarrassed that I moaned but very upset with myself that she was right.

"You did well though. It must be the resistance training that you went through with Mika. Tell you what, how about we conduct one final test to see if you're ready to receive your hubby's seed." Ringo said as she sat behind me and made my legs spread out.

"We've done endurance before, but this time will be special because this time you won't be able to cum until we say so." Mika explained while pulling mini vibrators out of her purse. "Up until now, you've just been going by a timer and have completed your 3-hour course mark. Now that you've seen Haru and are on the brink of exploding, now is a perfect time!!"

I try to wriggle free in an attempt to escape, but of course, I'd forgotten that Ringo has very strong legs. I was powerless before them and one by one Mika started to put the vibrators into my pussy. My mind was melting at the thought of her turning them all on one after the other, but she only had one remote...which started to scare me even more. While I flailed around a bit, Ringo covered my mouth and whispered into my ear "Shhh. Let mommy take care of you for a little while."

"You're still so tight down here even after the countless hours of training." Mika said as she put the last vibrator into my pussy. "What setting should we turn it too?"

"Well...this is a bit of a crash course so turn them to their highest setting for about thirty minutes. That oughta be enough." Ringo replied. Dread filled my eyes as I stared at Mika's sinister smile. She was ready to crank the setting up to its highest and watch me fail this last surprise lesson. I hadn't told them, but I was still very sensitive due to a quick masturbation session I had before I came into the fitting room. Just fitting them into me was a test all on its own and I'm surprise I didn't let go right then and there.

"Begin whenever you want, Mika." Ringo said while still giving off that motherly smile she's well known for. She licked her lips and suddenly a sharp jolt surged through my body prompting me to try and escape Ringo's grasp.

Ringo grabs me by the waist and pulls me closer while tightening her grip as my body shakes uncontrollably. My mind becomes fixated on the immense pleasure I was feeling. If the constant pulsation working in tandem from each vibe wasn't enough, having them all stuffed in my pussy felt like I was getting fisted. I was so close to squirting all over the floor until my body goes limp and I lose all sense of feeling.

"Remember, darling, you aren't allowed to come until I say so. You survived for 10 minutes so I think another 20 will easy enough for you to handle."

I tried to respond to her with the usual "Yes, mother", but I couldn't focus on her words as they were drown out by the gushing sounds on my juices dripping all over the floor.

"I...I wanna cum, mommy!!!" I said while raggedly breathing. Ringo holds my head back until it rests on her shoulder while my body continues to shake. My toes curl and my eyes roll back into my head.

"Aw, our cute little Miu being take advantage if like this kinda turns me on..." Mika said reaching into her pulling out a the same type of vibrator I bought, but somehow different.

"Don't tell me you're truly getting ready to please yourself in front of Miu? Have some restraint! Besides, this isn't your lesson, it's mine." Ringo said.

"Oh relax, momma, It's just a little something to hold me over until my sex friend swings by to pick me up tonight." Mika explained while lining her dildo with her pussy. She slams it inside and turns the settings up to the max. I could tell how skilled she was because what would feel to me as my body being torn apart appeared to feel like a slight tickle for her. She noticed my gaze and smiled.

"You look so cute, Miu. I bet you're ready to cum at the sight of my pussy gushing out all of its juices. You had better listen to Ringo or you know she'll punish you for cumming without her permission!" Mika continued to tease me knowing that I would eventually crack under pressure.

"Momma, please let me cum!! My pussy can't take anymooooore!!!!" I yelled. My plea fell on deaf ears as Ringo laughed off my request while rubbing my clit and Mika simply squirted over the floor twice. I eventually gave in despite what I was instructed and cum so hard that the vibrators shoot out of my pussy and rattle on the floor.

"NGGGH!!!!!"

After I settled down trying to catch my breath while resting my head on her breast. She let out a deep sigh as indicating her disappointment, but she rubs my head and holds me close....my mistake was assuming that we were done.

"I guess it couldn't have been helped. I was a fool to think that you'd be able to hold back even when instructed to." Ringo said in her usual motherly voice.

Trying to catch my breath and gather my thoughts, Ringo's legs suddenly tighten around mine again. "Mika, be a dear and let me use that, will you?" She asked. Mika slowly took the dildo out of her pussy and looked at the charge on it.

"Hm, it's almost dead. I'm sure you know what that means, Miu." She said in a sing-song voice. She walked over toward me and exclaimed that "It's creampie time!" before handing it over to Ringo.

"Mommy, please! My pussy is still sensitive from a second ago. I can't take that in me right now..." I whimpered. "What's going to happen when Kira is still rock hard even after he's completely destroyed you? You're going to deny him just because you can't go on?" Ringo said before licking her lips.

I watched in both horror and anticipation as she placed it closer and closer to my pussy. Just then, Han burst through the door with an exact replica of the wedding dress. She looked as though she had something to say, but was briefly entranced by the situation she had walked into.

"Ok, I'm mad jealous that Miu gets mommy service right now, but I'm overlooking it on the account that she needs to get dressed like right now!" Han said as she flailed the dress around in a panic.

"What's wrong?" Mika asked.

"Miu's parents are here and her mom is looking for her! You guys need to get her dressed, clean this mess up and let's go" Han responded. She began to pace back and forth signifying that something else was up. Ringo, being the mother figure of the group, could see this and so she spoke up.

"What's really the problem, Han?" She asked while signaling to come sit down. She releases me into Mika's care and takes me to the bathroom to get cleaned up and properly dressed.

"You may not have passed Ringo's last test, but you've proven to be more than ready to tackle the real thing." Mika said while cleaning me up. "Good luck out there, tiger!"

I slowly got ahold of myself, but I understood enough to know that she was congratulating me. I smiled while trying my best to stay on my feet. "Thanks, Mika....if I'm being honest, this probably loosened me up a bit. I'm really nervous about this wedding thing."

Mika helps me to get dressed after grabbing some sanitation wipes and giving me a whore's bath. "I almost completely called this entire thing off and went home to cry in my pillow...but taking these lessons with you all have really helped me get over some internal conflicts so I thank you all for that"

"Miu, you're strong and ready to get what you when you want it. You stayed a virgin for this long and now you're one step away from being married." She explained. I could see that look Mika gets when she's going into support mode. "You've been through it all even in high school! Now you're taking on a new challenge...one that not even I am ready to take on just yet. You get out there and be the best you possible!"

Fully dressed and looking as beautiful as I did before the "test" I was ready to go out there and pledge my love to the man of my dreams! We walked out of the bathroom to see Han moaning and cum flowing down her spit coated dick with purple lipstick all over it. Me and Mika stare at Ringo looking in the mirror at her reflection while adjusting her boobs and applying more lipstick...that happen to be purple.

"I've gotta stop using this cheap stuff...but it's the only brand I like that has this specific color...ugh." she complains while fixing her hair back. Han's ragged breathing told us all we needed to know about what went down.

"Come on, girls, we got a wedding to get to." She said while walking toward the door. "Han, come out when you're cleaned up and let this be a reminder not to challenge mommy's authority anymore."

Mika and I leave out after giving Han some sanitation wipes to get cleaned up. The moment had finally come where I would down that Isle and fulfill a life long goal of mine. Flower girls went through the Isle spreading flowers as I walked toward the Alter with my daddy....not Kira, my birthday. Don't worry, I know that's what you're all here, but I promise I'll get to that later.

At the alter, I stare deep into Kira's eyes. Returning the favor, he smiles and stares deep into mine. For a split second, his expression seemed to change into...something else. It was similar to the look that Han gets when she's about to seduce someone. I wasn't too sure if that's what I saw, but it certainly caught me off guard. I played it off and we said our vows. All that love and protection mushy gushy shit that I love hearing come out of his mouth.

We kiss while everyone cheers and takes pictures. After a while, we get to the banquet and have the absolute time of our lives. I can't believe how many people came to the wedding. I ended up meeting family that I didn't even know I had, dancing with the girls, ate some great food...didn't do too much drinking.

Ringo stands up and makes an announcement and tribute to me and Kira's happiness which made us happy to hear. To me, it meant a lot because she was the second mother figure and if I didn't have her approval, I never would've gone through with this. Of course, Han and Mika also had something to say, but they kept it short and sweet. Kira and I had a magical day, but I was more interested in our magical night.

After all was said and done, we shut everything down and went home. Kira carrier me through the door and took me upstairs. I was confused because of setting me down on the bed, he left me at our bedroom door.

"Don't go in until I walk downstairs. Also, follow the note to every detail." He said as he walked downstairs. I waited at the door for 10 minutes before he finally gave me the ok and as I walked in, everything seemed normal aside from the box on the bed with my name on it. The tag on says that it's for me and so I open it up hoping for it to be some sort of cheesy gift he got for our wedding....it wasn't anything like that.

What I saw made my heart skip a beat before it started beating faster and faster. I knew Kira wanted to finally have sex with me and I felt the same way, but I would've never guessed that he would be into this sort of stuff. Even though he had in my training, I still thought that he just wanted plain vanilla sex. Inside of the box lay various items including a collar with my name on it, a leash, latex leggings and arm gloves, Coral blue lipstick, and a piece of paper with detail instructions...I was really nervous, but my lust and excitement soon overwhelmed me as I carefully read over all the instructions and followed them to the letter.

Soon after, I came downstairs wearing everything I was supposed to. Kira could hear my footsteps as I walked down the stairs.

"How do you like it?" He asked in a voice I've only heard in my daydreams. I bit my lip and prayed that my daydreams finally became a reality!

"I-i like it. It fits really tight." I responded. He laughed a bit before walking over to me wearing nothing, but shorts. His dick stretched out his shorts allowing me to see the vein on it. I gulp and place my hand on my pounding heart.

"Why don't you come over here where I can see you better." He said breaking the silence. I walk closer to him finally standing right in front of him. He grabs me by my hip and pulls me closer leaving no space between us. I stare deeply into his eyes wondering what he's going to do next. He runs his strong hand against my face causing me to close my eyes and bite my lip once again. I couldn't take this anymore! I wanted him to stop teasing me and fuck me until his balls were absolutely empty and my pussy filled with his thick baby batter.

He pulls me by the collar and sits down on the couch. "It's finally time to put those skills you've picked up to good use, wouldn't you agree?" He said in voice that captivated me and made melt like butter. He gestures to his dick which made my heart skip a beat. I started remember everything I had been taught up until this point. All those times I watched Ringo take Haru's lengthy veiny dick down her throat like it was nothing and trained my throat with Mika was about to finally pay off. This was no training exercise or daydream...this was the real deal.

I knew he was going to start giving out commands and believe me I was ready for them. I stood in front of him with a smile full of lust and finally void of any trace of nervousness.

"Show me what you've learned, Miu" he instructed. "Your dream is finally coming true and I'm going to make sure you savor every moment of it!"

I pull off his shorts revealing that massive dick I've only dreamed about ever since I accidentally saw it while he was stepping out of the shower. It was so thick and his balls were so big let me know how full and aching they must've been. Just as I was about to finally about get a taste of that meaty monster; Kira stops me.

"You should know better to pray before every meal." He said as he continued his unbreaking eye contact.

His words made me remember how watching Nozomi would rub her nose and kiss or lick all over Han's dick while thanking Han for rewarding her. I was right to envy Nozomi, but it's not because she had power. It was because I knew that on the inside she was just like me. This rung true once I found myself rubbing my nose and kissing Kira's balls while his dick lay on my face covering my left eye. At that moment, all of the pent up sexual frustration I had came to the surface and started to envelop my mind in promiscuous thoughts.

"Thank you, daddy, for giving your slut such a bountiful meal! Please fill this cumdumpster up with all of your alpha male seed!" I said while slurring the words due to my inability to focus. He could tell I really wanted this more than anything, but he instead opted to keep teasing me. I decided to lick his dick up and down to get my first taste...I couldn't stop. My saliva coated his dick and I continued to kiss and lick it in full.

I even swirled my tongue around the head...just then, Kira got tired of foreplay and grabbed my head to slam it down to the base of his dick. I wasn't ready for the sudden movement causing my eyes to roll back and a bit of choking, but Ringo raised no bitch and if I was going to be the perfect slut for daddy; I needed to be able to handle it.

"Fuck! Your throat is so fucking tight! I'm going to fuck this throat until I get tired of it!" He said while thrusting his dick into my throat again and again. My mind could only focus on his horse dick destroying my throat while the smell kept abusing my nose. My make up began to run a bit and the lipstick was smearing off on his dick which he seems to take notice of by saying "That's right! Paint this fucking dick with your lips, bitch!"

The abuse turned me on even more...this is exactly what I've wanted all along! I wanted my strong husband to treat me not like a woman, but like a possession that he can fuck anytime, he wants to. I could feel his dick twitching in my throat as he let go of my head leaving me to do all the work which I didn't mind because I was already in the rhythm. I placed my hands on his inner thigh and sucked the meat off his dick! As I was swallowing his dick, I swirled my tongue around it just like Ringo taught me and I also decided to take it in as deep as it could go without it choking me out. Turns out that I can take the full length...barely and so when I got down to it, he came as hard as he could. I could feel all those years of sexual urges beating against my throat. I tried to move my head away from it, but Kira grabbed my head and slammed it back down.

"MMMMM~" I moaned with my face beet red and hearts for pupils.

"You didn't think I'd let you just run out on your first meal, did you?" He asked while still cumming in my throat. He finishes and rip my head away from his dick only connected by the strands of cum and spit. My constant moaning and ragged breathing was music to his ears.

He wipes my mouth and kisses me on my cheek calling me a good slut before he grabs me by the collar and walks me upstairs to our bed.

"Open that pussy up and get ready to receive another reward for swallowing my cum." He said while I crawled onto the bed. I lay on my back and lift my legs up to spread my pussy. I was finally about to receive him like I had dreamed about countless times. I was expecting the initial pain and I was going to brave through it not just for him, but for me as well.

"Like this, master?" I said

He smiled before walking over to me doing something unexpected. He went down on me and tongue fucked my pussy! He kept sucking on my clit which made my toes curl as I clung to the sheets ready to squirt all over him. He swirled his tongue around my clit and with one final stroke of his wide tongue; my pussy gushed like a fountain all over him and the bed.

"NYAAAAAH!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

He smiles and dries off while I'm laying in bed dumbfounded by what he just did. The girls never taught me about that! I was sorely unprepared for such a while card...but I loved every minute of it.

When he returns, he lines his dick up to my pussy before slowly pushing it in and breaking my hymen.

"Don't worry, Miu, it's going to hurt at first, but I've got you." He said in his normal sweet voice. He held me close slowly moving his hips in a way he felt wouldn't hurt me. I felt good and after a while, the pain subsided prompting me to make a mistake.

"Harder, master!!" I said out of the lust of my flesh.

"So, the pain is finally gone? That's all I needed to hear." He said reverting back to that seductive voice he had before. I could feel that something drastic was about to happen as he broke free from my embrace. He pinned my arms against the bed and started drilling my pussy without mercy.

"Master, you're goooing to break meeee!!" I said despite enjoying his alpha dick destroying my insides. With each thrust, I was becoming more and more of a slut ready for him to drain his baby batter deep into my womb.

"You look so cute with your face contorted like that, Miu-chan" he whispered to me. He turns me over to the side and raises my leg up so he could penetrate deeper into my pussy. Eventually, he broke through and I could feel his dick hitting my womb over and over again.

"Is this what you wanted, my slutty princess? You wanted master to destroy your tight pussy built for taking dick and shoot my dick milk into you baby room?"

"YES, MASTER!!! I WANT TO MAKE MASTER FEEL HAPPY SO DRAIN YOUR BALLS INTO ME AND GET ME PREGNANT!! I WANT MASTER'S HOT DICK MILK TO FILL UP MY TUMMY AND MAKE MY PUSSY AN UNRECOGNIZABLE MESS!!!" I screamed feeling his dick close to cumming.

He came inside of me and made my stomach expand a bit before taking his dick out causing his cum to gush out of me.

"Shooo full~" I whispered while trying to catch my breath and rubbing my stomach. I may have been done, bit master was still hard which meant that I still had work to do.

"How... how is it still hard like that after cumming so much?" I asked in amazement.

"Years of waiting, Miu-chan. There's still plenty more to do tonight." He said flipping me over on my back and rubbing my leg. His strong hands smack my ass making me yelp in pain. I knew what he wanted and so I spread my ass open revealing my tight hole ready to be broken in him.

"Is this what master desires? Allow your cumdumpster to please master the best she can." I said in a cutesy voice. He stuck his finger inside to spread it open before shoving his dick deep inside.

"Oooooh" Kira moaned while feeling my tight asshole hug his dick as if it didn't want to let him go. His dick was already lubed up with my pussy juices so it just went right in. He placed his arm around my throat and my body went limp as he pounded my asshole without any sign of stopping.

"All of this fuck meat that you kept just out of my reach for all these years. How fucking dare you deny yourself this irresistible pleasure for so long? I'm going to make sure you will never be able to live without this dick again!" He said while I struggled to cling onto the sheets. I was worried about losing consciousness from both the pleasure and proper airflow, but I didn't give a shit as long as Kira kept drilling that fat alpha dick deep into my ass. His dick started beating against my stomach in this position which was driving me nuts and enslaved me completely.

"Princess loves Master's alpha dick. Pwease dwive it deeper into your cumdumpster and empty those swollen balls into all of my holes." I said while his finger was in my mouth. I didn't have to tell him twice because before I knew it; he had come again. This time however was different because even while cumming, he was still pounding away at my plump ass causing all of his sweet dick milk to spurt from out of my ass. There was just so much for me to take in. Eventually, he stopped and left me on the bed having both my ass and pussy with cum flowing out of it and runny makeup making me look like a real slut.

He comes back in with a camera and pointed directly at me before coming back to bed. He put nose hooks in my nose, a blindfold over me, and grabbed a marker to write on me. He wrote various words all over my ass like "Cum slut" and "Bitch" before lifting me back up in a full Nelson position and proceeding to fuck me silly. He stuffed my ass back up with his still rock hard dick and I just couldn't handle it anymore.

"Tell your friends Hii, Miu-chan. I'm sure they'd love to see how well your training paid off." He said while that goofy smile was attached to his face. "Tell them who you are."

"My name is...Miiiu Sagata! I'm a cum cumdumpster for my Master who promised to make sure my starving pussy and asshole are full of his superior alpha dick milk at all times." I said before holding up the peace sign and sticking my tongue out. Kira came in me multiple times after that and left my pussy a mess and molded the inside of my asshole into a perfect fuckhole for him to slip his dick inside whenever he felt like it. He ended the video by cuffing my legs to others behind my head and placing a gag in my mouth completely exposed and oozing with his cum from each of my holes. I even lactated after he came in me for the 13th time.

The girls watch the video and are very impressed...and aroused by how I demonstrated perfectly the lessons I had been taught.

"You were amazing, darling." Ringo said while burying my head in her titties by hugging me.

"He destroyed you in there. How long did it take for you to walk after that?" Mike asked.

"About 2 hours" I responded. "He didn't clean me up or anything. He let me sit and fester in my own filth until he felt it was enough."

"Well, I'm incredibly horny now. I'll see you girls later." Han said walking out the door.

We all said our goodbyes shortly afterward and Ringo drove me home. Kira texted me a picture of his dick and asked me how I was feeling. I replied "tight, but ok."

"You be safe now, Miu, and enjoy your marriage!" Ringo said with that same motherly grin she always has before driving off. I make my way through our house and walk upstairs to the bedroom after a hard day at work having to endure to this very moment. I see Kira on the bed with his yummy dick ready for me to throat it for hours on end. Suck on my finger in anticipation. Before getting on to the bed and standing above home.

"My little Miu has come home ready for more." He said while stroking his dick.

"Can we play now, daddy! I've been a good girl all day just like you asked!" I said with a face filled with lust. I rose my dress revealing ropes tied all around my body and nipple piercings.

And boom that's how we got here. My story wasn't really that complex, but I'm sure there are some of you reading this that can relate....and if you can't, I feel sorry for you. Now if you will excuse me, Master is calling for his slut to drain him. Bye-bye now xoxo


End file.
